ceidwaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceidwaid (Organisation)
Ceidwaid is the name of an organization of warrior sub-Angels which act as peacekeepers and maintain the balance of good and evil throughout the galaxy. They have been active on Earth for at least 50,000 years and presumably longer elsewhere. Despite being Angelic, they do not appear to follow any denomination of the Christian faith. They're bound by what is known as the Ceidwaid Code, a sacred tomb that is physically impossible to violate. There have, however, been incidents where the strength of this bond has been broken. Ceidwaid can be used as both a singular and a plural. Administration The Ceidwaid are divided up into four tiers of administration, each focusing around a specific subject. The highest level is a band of equal offices which is led by an Angel proper, who changes every 10,000 years. Penangel The Penangel is a direct representative from the Heavens to the Administration. He or she holds the seat for a maximum of 10,000 years and the High Administration can request an Angel directly. High Administration Office of the Administration Also known as Swyddfa'r Gweinyddu. The Office of the Administration (O.A.) oversees the day-to-day operations of the organisation. Each office is comprised of up to a maximum of 7 ministers. The O.A. also deals with all bureaucracy issues, such as induction of new species, management, census of the organisation, etc. Office of Warfare Also known as Swyddfa Rhyfela. The Office of Warfare (O.W.) was founded after the Lucifer Rebellion. The O.W. has shrunk considerably since its founding, as most of the roles it once served have been reassigned to other parts of the Organization. Still, what remains of the O.W. is tested frequently to ensure readiness should another war become inevitable. The O.W. also provides logistical support to the Ceidwaid Priodol. Office of Faith Also known as Swydd y Ffydd. The Office of Faith (O.F.) manages all ecclesiastical activities in the organisation, performs rituals, engages in theological discussion and deems certain ideologies as heresy. The O.F. has the additional responsibility of providing logistical support to the missionary forces of the Ceidwaid Organisation, the Genhadon. The O.F. also has the authority to call a Crusade. Office of the Librarians Also known as Swyddfa'r y Llyfrgellydd. The Office of the Librarians (O.L.) manages all knowledge and information available to the organisation. History and astrography, medication and biology -- the O.L. keeps records on it all. Additionally, Ceidwaid have different biological structures, so the O.L. also contains specialized doctors and surgeons. Office of Engineering Also known as Swyddfa Peirianneg. The Office of Engineering (O.E.) specialises in technological innovation and mechanical maintenance. Various innovations and inventions are created here to aid the tasks of the Ceidwaid. Military Pious Armies Also known as Byddionedd Duwiol. The Pious Armies are the direct fighting force of the Organisation, utilising various machinery and technology to engage threats to the organization. Most members of the armies are regular people with no magical abilities. Their source of auxiliaries and, strangely enough, their officers come from the Ceidwaid Priodol. Pious Navies Acting side-by-side with the armies, the naval forces assist in transporting the armed forces to various destinations and provide further logistics support. In peace time, they act as refugee ships and often assist in colonisation attempts for dying races. Missionary Office of Missionaries Also known as the Swyddfa o Genhadon. The Genhadon establish monasteries across the galaxy, spread the Word, and proselytise heretics. When not performing acts of charity, they often retire to planets with large amounts of Ceidwaid to act as teachers. Rangers Ceidwaid Priodol Also called Ceidwaid Proper or just Ceidwaid. They're the most common class in the galaxy; they act as rangers, assisting in troubles, easing sorrows and watching over the populace. Organisation Ceidwaid is divided up into seven tiers of astrographical administration, as per the Code's rules. In descending order of size they are: Heptagon Heptagons are the largest grouping there is, with a rough estimation of 7,000,000 Ceidwaid per heptagon. There are 10 sectors within a Heptagon. The galaxy is divided up into six equal spaces and one larger space, dedicated to 'wild' space. Due to the vast size, the chain of command is not fully known. Sector Sectors are the secondly largest grouping, with 700,000 Ceidwaid per sector. They are headed by a Chaplain. System Every astrographical system has its own administrative division. A system contains 70,000 Ceidwaid and normally has a Chadeirlan. They are headed by a archbishop. Often the Chadeirlan belonging to the system's own Ceidwaid was located in an different system for security. Planet Every populated planet within a system can have up 7,000 Ceidwaid. Headed by a Dean. Cyfandor Each planet is further divided into up to ten Cyfandor, which are generally defined based on continents or other geographic boundaries. Cyfandor generally contain about 700 Ceidwaid. The name comes from Cyfandir, the Welsh word for continent. Headed by a Bishop. Chapter Chapters are based in country-sized regions, and can contain up to 70 Ceidwaid. Chapters are headed by a Chapter Master, the most experienced member in the region. Sect The smallest unit in the administration, also called 'groups'. They have a maximum of 7 members, each with a unique role in the sect. Numbers Using the figures above, we can calculate roughly how many Ceidwaid there are in this galaxy alone. Heptagons have seven million (7,000,000) Ceidwaid. There are seven Heptagons so 7,000,000 * 7 = 49,000,000. In the Milky Way subgroup consists of the Milky Way galaxy and ~35 satellite galaxies. Assuming that they have about the same planetary population, there are 1,764,000,000 Ceidwaid (49,000,000 * 36) in the Milky Way subgroup. Ceidwaid Code The code was constructed in prehistory; not even the Watchers know when exactly. The code itself is divided up into two sections: the Tenets, which are unchangeable and indisputable, and the Morals, which have been revised several times over the course of history. Tenets The Tenets act as the binding law of Ceidwaid. As it is forbidden to kill a fellow Ceidwaid, violators are sent to Mynydd Dihenydd, a harsh place that awaits any who manage to break these rules. # Guide the Innocent gently. # Never lay a hand on your brethren. # Honour each other. # Pity the misguided and reach out to them. # Stay strong to your cause. # Only bestow death upon those who warrant your energy. # Remain strong in mind, body and faith. Explanations The Tenets have been translated numerous times as the eras progress; as a result, certain parts become increasingly cryptic, or have even been lost to history entirely. During the Jentinium Crisis, some 17,000 years ago, the Tenets were defiled and scattered across the Galaxy. Only the original seven survived, the rest have been lost to space. Several sects have dedicated their lives to collecting them. The remaining ones were translated as seen above and thought to have the following meanings. # This one is believed to refer to the innocent bystanders in life between the fight of Good and Evil. Guide them to a life of goodness, happiness and prosperity. # This one is believed to tell the Ceidwaid that they must never attack each other, under any circumstances. # Self explanatory, honour is held in a high regard in the organisation. # This one is believed to refer to the missionary functions of the Ceidwaid and to spread the good news and faith. # Again, self explanatory. This tells the Ceidwaid to remain focused and dedicated to the task. # This one is believed to refer that one should not kill recklessly. Only kill if there is no alternative way. # This one is believed to tell the Ceidwaid to keep healthy, keep an open mind and have strong faith. Morals The Morals consist of various articles, from organisation to Proverbs. These are often redefined and reinterpreted frequently (or, at least, frequently in the relative sense). #All must know the number seven, and all must base themselves around it. Practices The Ceidwaid have several rituals which are performed, among other times, before going into battle. Because of the cryptic and mysterious nature of these practices, it is often believed that the Ceidwaid are magicians or seers, though thaumaturge is a more accurate description. As a result of these misconceptions, many Ceidwaid were hunted and killed during the Witch Hunts of the early 1600s. The practices were recorded by the Watcher Myrddin in a collection of tomes called 'The Twelve Books of Myrddin' ''and condensed in the Grimoire Ceidwaid. Some common practices include: *Meditation *Invoking Angels *Summoning *Banishing Demons Books Along side the Ceidwaid Code - also known as the "''Cyfansoddiad" - and a unique version of the Holy Bible, there are several other important books that record Ceidwaid traditions. Twelve Books of Myrddin Twelve Books of Myrddin are divided up into four separate groupings that cover a multitude of subjects, such as science and history. They're numbered using Roman Numerals, with a subtitle indicating their subject. They are used for the education of Ceidwaid. Books one to four are the Histories. Book I - Of Beginnings Book II & III - Of Present Book IV - Of Future Books five to eight are the Sciences. Book V - Of Logic & Mathematics Book VI - Of Biology & Botany Book VII - Of Astronomy, Geology & Physics Book VIII - Of Alchemy, Chemistry & Thaumaturgy Books nine to twelve are the Miscellanea Book IX - Of Engineering & Technology Book X - Of Angels & Demons Book XI - Of Religion & Rituals '' Book XII - ''Of Arts & Social Sciences Gwyddoniadur Lledrith Also known as the Ceidwaid Grimoire, this book is used as the source for all rituals and practices. The contents include instructions for performing techniques, summoning Hadlau, creating amulets, information and usage of the Drysŵr, and other "supernatural" subjects. It was created by the proto-Ceidwaid around 56,000 B.C. Birth & Training Ceidwaid start their life as mortals. At a certain age -- about 20 for humans, though the exact timing varies greatly -- Ceidwaid begin undergoing a transformation process known as Addawsid. The process starts without warning and is incredibly painful. Furthermore, new Ceidwaid are often scorned as monsters by their peers. To provide guidance and prevent new Ceidwaid from losing their way, an Agwedd guides them to a Priest Order, to begin their training. Once they've found their way to a Priest Order or a training camp, they then undergo 40 trials and tests over a period of seven to ten years. During this time span, they also learn nearly everything mentioned in the 12 books of Myrddin, as well as regular study periods of the Holy Bible, the Cyfansoddiad and, of course, the Gwyddoniadur Lledrith. The initial stages of the training consists of two baptisms and anointment, which is followed by allocating members into various camps based on their elements. From here, the members receive a prefix on their name, relating to their name. Cystennin is a prime example: upon him arriving at the camp in Scotland, he was designated as "T-Cys", with the T standing for Tân, or fire, and Cys meaning Cystennin. At the end of the training period, they must take an oath in which they finally submit themselves to the Lord by swearing fealty to Him. During this process, Ceidwaid return part of their gift of free will to Him, thus preventing them from breaking the Ceidwaid Code. Baptisms Upon their arrival, the initiates must under go two baptisms -- one by water, one by fire. The water baptism is done by submerging the initiate underwater, representing burial or death. They then emerge from the water, symbolizing resurrection and accession to the Heavens. The fire baptism is performed by three Ceidwaid at the end of an initiate's training. The Ceidwaid involved are two 'Punishers', who are aligned with the Fire element and fuel the flames and one 'Forgiver', who is aligned with the Soul element. The Forgiver enumerates each of the initiate's sins. If the initiate honestly repents for this sin, they are bathed in warm, conforting flames. However, if the initiate refuses to acknowledge wrongdoing, he is burned by the flames until he does acknowledge it. In the worst case, the initiate may die. Training procedure The first three years of their training focuses on the subject of what exactly IS a Ceidwaid. The curriculum includes the moral obligations and duties of a Ceidwaid and the Tenets and Morals. Years four to six are spent honing their skills with their elements in a wide variety of simulated situations. Individual techniques are then practiced after the basics of the element have been learnt. The final years, seven to ten are spent extending the their mortal skills, such as usage of weaponry, understanding of technology, craftsmanship, et cetera. Sects After graduation, the Ceidwaid are then allocated into sects, a leader is chosen for each sect. It is then down to the individual leader of the sect to pick and choose his or her teammates. Some sects leave their training without a complete roster, such as the Cambrian sect. Biology The Ceidwaid biology is the exact same as their former, mortal selves but with a few additions. The most prominent of all is the Brifen. A crystalline pattern on the facial cheeks that glows whenever they use their power. Each pattern reflects which element the user wields. For example, a Ceidwaid of Frost will have a snowflake emblazoned on his or her face. They also have a special diet. To sustain their powers, they need to not only pray frequently, but consume a Drysŵr. A crystal that corresponds to the element. Lifespan The standard, active lifespan for a Ceidwaid is 7,000 years. After this period of service, they may retire to become an Overseer for a sect or take up some bureaucratic position. They may also finally submit and become an Agwedd, which is a type of Guardian Angel that resides in a realm known as Annwn - Paradise. Generations Per planet, there may only be seven generations of Ceidwaid, each one lasting 7,000 years. The Cambrian sect is 5th generation, for example. Many 4th generation Ceidwaid are recorded in the history of Earth as being pagan deities, such as Ra, Odin, Zeus and Jupiter. = Category:Content from Journals